Don't Wake Me Up
by Mosaic Broken Hearts
Summary: "She remembered times of peanut butter, times of him being the only one believing her, times of the two of them and Aaron, times of them, happy." Claire after leaving the Island, remembering Charlie. Inspired by Don't Wake Me Up by the Hush Sound. R&R!


**Here's another song-fic. This one is a Claire and Charlie piece, mostly Claire. It's set after she gets off the Island. The lyrics are from the Hush Sound Song "Don't Wake Me Up". It is also a Christmas Present for Dance in the Moonlight and Girafe13 and Golden-Black Dragon. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Don't Wake Me Up**

_You came to me  
In seamless sleep  
Slipped right in  
Behind my eye  
On the back of my mind_

_.. .._

He watched as Claire rolled around in her sleep, restless, trying to get comfortable, trying to make sense of whatever dream she happened to be having at that moment. She hadn't been sleeping all that well since she had finally returned to the Island; in fact most of the time she had to use sleeping pills just to have at least a few hours sleep.

And even then that didn't stop the dreams she had, the nightmares that plagued her once innocent mind.

Charlie Pace sighed and watched his love struggle.

_.. .._

_We swam a sea  
Of pretty sights and chandelier skies  
I swore I could feel you breathe  
It was all so real to me_

_.. .._

She moved around, restless, feeling like she was being watched by someone, feeling the familiar gaze upon her, almost as if he was still here, almost like she had seen him only yesterday. But no, that was not possible; he had died years ago, left her years ago.

But no matter how many days passed, no matter how many days turned into months, and those months into years, she would never forget him, or at least, she attempted to never forget about him.

Sometimes she forgot what colour his eyes were, and she struggled for hours to remember, and when she did, she felt like she could breathe again.

'Claire...'

She heard the whisper, and she felt the breath on her neck, and for a second she felt like she was dreaming, but that was too real for even her to dream up.

_.. .._

_The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh  
Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost_

_.. .._

He was here.

She knew he was here, and she suddenly sat up, wide awake, looking around the room for the man who she knew to be here, the man who had died, the man she loved.

But no one was there, no one but her.

She could've sworn she had seen him for just a split second before the light had hit him through the window and he was gone.

_.. .._

_I looked in the dark  
The room calm and cold  
And quiet hollow  
I am such a haunted soul  
Your ghost has gone to bed  
Its all cold  
The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh_

_.. .._

Claire buried her face in her pillow, hoping that she could get back to that state between sleeping and waking, that state where she knew he was there with her, watching over her all night long, making sure no harm whatsoever came to her.

But it was light now, and he never visited her when it was light.

Only in the darkness.

_.. .._

_Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with a ghost_

_.. .._

The next night, Claire was plagued of dreams of another time, a time back when she had been happy, back on the Island, in the early days, before everyone left her there for several years, all alone, with no one but that liar, the man who said she was her friend, that he would get her back to Aaron, despite the fact that wasn't his goal.

She remembered times of peanut butter, times of him being the only one believing her, times of the two of them and Aaron, times of them, happy.

'Claire...'

_.. .._

_Oh you were a fire caught in a storm  
Memories like embers keep us warm  
You will leave me in the morning, me_

_.. .._

She heard the whisper loud and clear, but this time, she didn't jump up, trying to see him. She knew that no matter how many times she did it, she would never see him; she could only hear him or feel his breath on her skin.

'Claire...' he whispered again, this time right in her ear. A tear slipped through her closed eye and down her face, at the thought that she could never actually see him again.

She felt something on her cheek, and then she realized that he was kissing her tears away and she smiled.

'I love you Claire.'

She didn't open her eyes, but she knew he was still there.

'I love you too,' she whispered, and she knew he was still there, and she realized that as long as she didn't open her eyes, he was here.

She felt somewhat satisfied with that.

_.. .._

_The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh  
The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh  
The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh _

_.. .._

**I don't particularly like the ending, but oh well. Merry Christmas All!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
